Broken Promises for Broken Hearts
by royalstandard
Summary: A brief oneshot of Klaus and Rebekah's first time


"All you because you deserved her more Its none of your buss my business, Nik!" she snapped, cutting him off. He flinched slightly before he recovered, his eyes hardening as she continued. "Yout spoken to Elijah since Mother used Tatiare being an overgrown child!"

"What do you want me to do?!" he screamed back at her suddenly, his irritation finally getting the best of him. Lurching toward her, he entered her personal space, but she didnt have died."

If Elijah had let you have her she asked him, her voice lowering but not losing its steely edge,

Klaus rolled his eyes and sniffed before looking derisively down at his sister.

Now it was RebekahOf course she did. Im sure she told you anything either of you wanted to hear. What girl doesn she asked rhetorically, sardonically as she glared at him.

A wry sneer passed over his lips then as he leaned down slightly toward her, his warm breath cresting off of the tip of her nose from his proximity. he asked her, his voice lowering until it sounded almost like a whispered growl.

Her insides churned until she thought she may be sick, and her face went white. Of course she wasn jealous. That was absurd.

"It be foolish, you ass," she snapped, recovering enough to glare up at him through her blue eyes. Shoving him aside, she stalked angrily back toward their home. Her, Rebekah Mikaelson.. jealous. What a ridiculous notion.

One hundred years. A century. She had been alive for an entire century. Alive, yet not alive. Dead, but undead. What other creature was there like her? There was none in her knowledge, outside of her brothers.

She was tired. She wanted what the other girls shet particularly care if she had love by this point. She just wanted what they had. She wanted what society considered a .

And she finally had an opportunity for that.

Of course, Alex would never be able to put a child in her since her insides were dead although her outsides were not. He could pleasure her, but she could no longer produce offspring. However, he neednd even asked for. He was handsome, strong.. for what more could a girl ask?

Straddling his lap, she smiled sweetly down at him as he leaned back on the pillows behind him. She loved him, or at least she thought she did. She didnt feel that tugging depth within her belly when she looked at Alex as she did when she looked at Niklaus. It was entirely different. Alex made her feel good, but Nikt describe how he made her feel. He made her feel needed without saying it. She knew he needed and wanted her. He would never stop wanting her because she was his. He was hers. It was a concept no one could understand.

But she couldnt break Niklaus. There was something fascinating in that to her.

And then everything went awry. Her breath was stolen as the cool iron of Alext feel anything again, as blackness clouded her vision and she went to sleept have, and he was impossible to hold down at times. But she would never leave him. Shed attempted to love another man, and shet leave him. She suffered physical and verbal abuse from him on a daily basis. She felt each moment of those years; it was the longest shed lived in her already too-long life. It was torment, and she wasnd attempted feeding him her blood to heal him, and it would soothe him for a while, but it was never enough. In those moments when he was lucid, he would lay exhaustedly with his head between her knees, his ear rested on her left knee as he stared blankly out across her room. She would run her fingers through his hair, her blood coating his lips as he slowly ran his tongue across his own skin. He would savor those moments, and they never spoke unless he initiated the conversation. She simply absorbed his moment of clarity. She breathed in his momentary sanity. She was driven mad with him, but in those moments, she could be herself again. When he was whole, she was whole.

Fifty two years, four months, and nine days later, it was all over.

He lunged at her, grabbing her by her arms as his eyes roiled like a wild tempest of madness and insanity. She was used to this by now, but each time was unique. In these moments, she felt fear unlike any time in her life. Her body stiffened as she watched him, and tears brimmed in her eyes as he squeezed her so tightly she could feel her bones bending against the pressure.

"How could you?!" he screamed at her, driving her backward until he slammed her against the stone wall and drove the wind from her lungs. "You killed them all! You killed me."

He fell forward against her, and she started, yelping quietly in fear and surprise as his head buried against her shoulder. His fingers loosened on her arms, sliding down to her elbows before slipping to her hips. His breathing was heavy, making her dress pucker from the force of his exhales, and she felt feverish from his touch and his breath.

"Rebekaht heard in half a century. He stood slowly, lifting his head and looking at her, recognition dawning in his eyes. Hes overs gone.. Itt look away from him.

Even without proof, she knew he wasnd seen his face these past fifty-something years. She" she breathed, relief flooding through her. He shifted slightly, exhaustion overtaking him so his hips pinned her to the wall as he leaned against her. One hand left her face to brace himself against the stone, and the other dropped from her cheek to her neck, brushing her hair aside.

Dropping his chin, he ran his nose up the curve of her throat, breathing out warmly against her skin as he did so. Tilting her head up, she closed her eyes and breathed out raggedly. Shet fight him, but she clung to his waist with the strength of her legs, her breath releasing in an involuntary moan as he entered her. Her fingers tore at his clothing now as her own blood ran from where he fed on her, bathing her in its sizzling, scarlet gore.

He was hers. And she was his.


End file.
